Ragnarok: Fallen Hati
by CountShadowend666
Summary: Librarians team goes on what should have been a simple case to retrieve Casket of Ancient Winters from an old ice abandoned castle- but the fate has something else in mind for them.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I thought of this and I had to write it so I might as well publish it.**

 **I'm sorry for the eventual grammatical errors and lexical mistakes I could do. But English is my second language .** _ **I'll try my best!**_

* * *

Snow is magic thing to many people. Lying in the snow under a clear blanket of stars is a magical image in a way. But snow it's not magic. Snow is just frozen water that slow fall from the sky.

However, when snow starts to fall in mind-July, in many places in the world and even when Egypt begin looks like a scene from an Frozen movie, then we can talk about magic.

And then there's this moment when Librarians are coming in.

They stood in front of the icy castle built on a mostly unexplored part of Southern Norway's mountain . It was a grand structure, like a castle from a child's dream. This was also a place where was hidden source of S'Winter that is sweeping the whole world.

The mountain where castel was located, suffer a major earthquake three days ago. That probably which in the opinion of Jenkins causing activate a power of legendary Casket of Ancient Winters, which one of previous Librarians unsealed a long time ago.

It should have been easy enough: found Casket of Ancient Winters and close it.

Everything had run smoothly as they entered the castel. Within the ice palace were countless rooms, halls, and stairs. Everything within the palace had been craved from ice. From the furniture and decorative features to the giant statue outside. Though everything was stunning and beautifully made, the air held a certain coldness. The ice that made this fortress left a chill in the wind. And no windows to the outside were seen, giving every room in the castle a dark and mysterious atmosphere.

And this case started getting weird when they turned a corner and came face to face with a strange figure…

He looked like yeti. He has a shaggy white hair covering his body, more prominent hair in his lower legs and arms. He has dark violet eyes, pointy ears and a big chin. His hair is long and styled in a ponytail and has long sideburns. He wears loose grey trousers, and keeps his large feet bare.

" Who in bloody hell are you?" He has a deep raspy voice and a strong Nordic accent.

It's very hard to say, what's weirder, that creature in apparently abandoned castel or the fact that he acts like security guard who caught groups of tourist after opening hours.

" Hmm.. I knew I was right, when Jenkins assured me that yeti doesn't live in these mountains. " Ezekiel said with smile. Furry men almost smiles at him.

" I'm not yeti. That's the name human gave me. I'm Fylgjur's third cousin and my name is Norðmaðr . " Not-yeti said and come a little closer. " And I want to know who you are."

" We are Librarians. " Flynn said impulsively. Furry men smiled down on them like he didn't have a care in the world.

" So follow me and prepare to be amazed. " Norðmaðr turned to the door in an instant but he looked at them over his shoulder" You guys coming or what? "

All team after a short huddle , decide to followed him, with absolutely no idea what's about to happen.

It was an awkward silence as they followed the snow white haired men through his icy castle. They carried on until they reached giant gate. The door's looked like a kaleidoscope, but only with all shades of blue.

Norðmaðr swept the door aside and a strong wind blew through the throne room and cause everyone but the men to shiver violently.

The men made the first move and strode inside. With a motion with his hand he summoned the Librarians to follow him inside.

The room itself was decorated with frost in fern-like patterns. A massive icy throne stood on a small plateau at one end of the room. Casket of Ancient Winters was lying nestled on a bed of dark blue velvet, on the right-hand side. They also could see the short columns on the left-hand side. On top it lay a large ball containing a crystal snowflake, crystal takes on a purple color, with a heart of deeper blue. The crystal also glows with a bright light blue light, throbbing at a steady pace.

Sitting in the throne was a women. She has a seven foot tall. Her skin is pale lavender, nearly white. She has long pale blonde hair with uneven streaks of white and purple, and ice blue eyes with bright blue lips to match.

She wears a blue halter dress that ends at half of her thighs decorated with blue crystals, and a pair of fur-lined boots. Over that, she wears a white and blue fur-lined cloak that reaches to the floor. She also has a hood over her head. She held an staff in one had that was covered in patches of spiked ice and one end contained a dangerously sharp, spike of crystal.

She stands tall and stares them all down, one by one with poker face.

" Norðmaðr, Why have you brought me Midgard people's? " Her voice was, cold and slow, it sounded like she was whispering very loudly.

" Lady Skaði," Men bowed lower " they're not normal Midgard people , these are Librarians. "

" Librarians? " Skaði expression showed surprise " I haven't met Librarian since Winter of 1565 when Telchur bet me I couldn't beat him in a match with magical freezing. " She smiles a little smile.

" But as far as I know , It was always just one Librarian. "

" It's just that in the past few years, things have changed a little. " Flynn said before introduced team to Skaði.

" So, what brings you here? " She asked as given him a strange look when know every name.

" Well, we're here about that thing. " Flynn pointed at Casket that was next to throne.

" Ahh, Casket of Ancient Winters, the ultimate, insanely great… fusion of art and magic. It's just sad that been locked up in the Mountains for so many years. And I'm guessing that you don't want to just admire it, right?"

" We don't want steal it. " Baird said when saw spark of rage in her eyes.

" We only want close it. " Flynn quickly added.

" Well, I'm afraid you traveling all this way for nothing." Her eyes were so misty as she talk " Casket of Ancient Winters belongs to me now. I'll use it how it should be use to its purpose, and mere mortals  
shouldn't interfere with a gods at work. " Skaði said cold

" Your work case a next ice age. " Ezekiel coment

" So? Your world survived a few colder times in history. What's wrong this time? " Skaði asked , summoning a snowflake into her hand.

" It's just not natural. It's all been very sudden and if you don't stop freeze world the consequences could be disastrous and irreversible! " Cassandra argues.

Then, to everyone's surprise, Skaði laughed but the sound was hollow and rattled in the space around them.

" What? What's so funny? "

" That was exactly what previous Librarian said to me on the first day I was Midgard and now history keeps going around in a circle to the same dark end. "

" OK, what does that mean? " Ezekiel asked

" Norðmaðr , Please explain it to him the way you explained it to us last guests. " Her expression was grim.

" Yes, Your frostiness. " Norðmaðr said with bow. And then a second later Ezekiel was knocked back by him. Thief hit the wall and slid the floor.

" Do you have any other questions?" Norðmaðr asked as he slammed his fists on the ground.

A tremor shakes the ground around them and make everyone to take several steps backwards.

Norðmaðr struck again keeping his wary eye on Librarians before he jumped on them with his bare hands. But his claws only scratched floor as team scattered around the room.

" You know. I'm not so much for moving target. " He said in an angry hiss as he took a stumbling steps toward Ezekiel. But Jacob who was closest to Thief, stand in front of him.

" You'd best not mess with me. " Norðmaðr staring into Jacob's eyes, like he was trying to murder  
him with his mind.

" I was fighting with bigger than you, boy." Jacob says and runs forward, barrelling into Norðmaðr and knocking him backwards into the ice table. Icy fragments clattering to the ground.

Norðmaðr were being flung at Jacob before a fist hit his jaw sharply. He heard furry men laughing and then he fell back when men punch Cowboy in the stomach, sending him on the ground.

" Not bad for a mortal, " He spat blood on the floor before swung one of his fists. Jacob ducked in time for it to whistle over his head.

Then grabbed long fur on Norðmaðr's right arm, using it to pull himself up _drawing a scream from enemy' lips_ and then try punched the furry men as hard as he could.

Norðmaðr eyes widened and he jumped back. But a second later, he just continued his barrage, but also focusing on Jacob's right side, slowly sends Librarian in a corner.

Baird could see that he's in trouble. She reached for a gun but her hand found only air, holster was empty and covered with frost.

" Looking for this, Lieutenant? " Skaði asked with ignorant arrogance.

Baird looked at her, a tiny, mischievous , snowmen sit on her shoulder and holding the gun that belong to Guardian.

She send them poisonous gaze before turned, Norðmaðr got a lot more leverage. So, she just ran straight at the Norðmaðr and throwing herself at his back. Her arms wrapped around his neck and her legs latched around his waist.

" **Get off me!** " Norðmaðr yelled and started jumping like a wild animal while Baird started squeezing his throat.

Guardian want to choke him until he passes out, but he finally reach over his shoulder, and grab her hood. He take intruder off his back in one swift motion, and then threw her at Jacob. They smashed into a pillar , groaning as they made impact, and rolled onto the floor.

" Stone! "

" Evie! "

" Okay, let's go for real now." Norðmaðr growls, bending closer to them with his arms clenched into fists at his side.

Flynn picked up a really sharp piece of ice from the ground and ran towards Norðmaðr .

" Not so fast. " Skaði deftly spun around the staff in her hand, making the spear-like end to point out in front of her. It shot ice ray at Flynn.

" Flynn, look out! "

He jump out of the way, but Norðmaðr who was standing behind him was not so lucky. Magic ray hit him right in the back and froze his body.

Flynn watched with curiosity at ice statue, and at the time Cassandra helped Jacob and Baird back to their feet.

But before they could do whatever, Skaði banged his staff on the ground and the noise it makes echoes throughout the hall. "Enough! " She didn't yell, but her voice was fearfully deadly.

A wind blew up in the room, centering on Librarians. Then every corner of the room had lit up, it had created an eerie, otherworldly effect, exciting and terrifying.

Skaði began to cast her spell inside the room, white energy scattered around the room. Some of it gathered in order to transform into a stalagmites of ice reached as tall as the ceiling that effectively imprisoned all team.

Skaði walked down the small steps towards them.

" I'm tired and you people still don't understand what it means to fight against a god. " She continued to talk as she moved, slowly like a cat circling their prey.

" But I thought your statue stay at my door, that be a great warning to other potential future guest.

As soon as the words left her mouth, she froze, squeezing her eyes shut as she felt the air in the room shift. The blood pounded through her ears and she felt a thrill when hear the sound of slammed the lid shut.

Then she turned around and saw as Ezekiel takes up her crystal ball as automatically as a child handles a plaything.

Thief stood frozen in place, eyes glued on her. She turns herself into snow and teleported in front of him.

" Let it go, or I'll blow your brains out and feed you to Fenrir" She threatened, holding the point of the staff close to the Ezekiel's neck.

" As you please, your Highness. " He said with a smirk on his face as dropped the ball and it broke on the floor.

" **NO!** " Skaði involuntarily dropped the staff. It landed on the floor with a clatter. Ezekiel totally uses the opportunity to get away as far as possible from her. Then Skaði turned around.

" You stopped winter but believed me the endless winter would be better for your world that that will coming. " She say before turn herself into snow and disappeared, her staff also vanish into thin air.

Suddenly the stalagmites of ice which blocked everyone cracked. And then a second later they all were free. But our joy was short-lived, as the earth started to shake.

Baird took in the state of room in less than a second. "Run!"

All team had hurried to the door, They were halfway to the exit when a giant, deep crack opened up beneath Cassandra. She wasn't quick enough to get away. Jacob tried to save her by grabbing her hand, but she was already falling and pulled him down with her.

" Cassandra! Stone! " Baird yelled as Flynn and Ezekiel were in shock. It was so deep that they couldn't even see the bottom of it.

But they don't have time to do anything. All room was shaking more and more every second. Snow was falling from the ceiling, filling up the air around them and a few chunks surrendered to gravity and collapsed in front of and behind team.

" There isn't much time, … we have to go… now. " Baird told Flynn and Ezekiel, who didn't think twice and fled the building within a few seconds. When the icy pillars come crashing down almost on top of them as they run for their lives.

After what seems like an eternity of running they found main gate and run over the bridge when the whole building shook at the same time.

The minute that they stood on a stable and solid ground that castel collapsed like a house of cards.

They were just standing there, keeping their wary eye on the ruins of castel. When the snowy dust finally settles, they saw something move under the rubble.

And then a few seconds later, Norðmaðr gotten out of under snow with cry of relegation, of pain and confusion. He looked around, really disoriented.

" Your frostiness ? " Norðmaðr called looking down to the now buried castel. Then he dropped to his knees, and started to dig into the snow.

" Your frostiness? " He say again before he felt that someone pat him on the back. He turned around and….

 **Thwack!**

In that split second, Baird swung the ice stalagmite squarely to the furry men face, and the stock of the ice came crashing onto the side of his mouth with the most horrific sound everybody had ever heard. Norðmaðr falled backwards onto the ground with a sound thump.

" Okay, so, now what do we do? " Ezekiel asked looking at Baird and Flynn.

* * *

 **Chapter end, Next chapter is on it's way. So what do ya think? Did I catch your attention?** **I'd be forever grateful if you'd leave a review!**

 **And I hope everybody liked the first chapter, despite my far from perfect English XD**


	2. Chapter 2

Jacob still had a hold of Cassandra's hand and to protect her from the hard landing that was coming he pulled her into his chest and folded his arms around her.

When they hit the ground Jacob lost his breath, because he landed on his back. Cassandra on the other hand was perfectly fine.

They had landed on a spot where the ground was covered with soft snow, if not for that lucky coincidence Stone would have died.

A soft squeak comes from on top of him. Cassandra's eyes fly open in surprise, and she's met with familiar blue eyes, their faces were millimeters apart.

Cassandra realized that she'd basically been straddling him since they hit the ground. She blushed and hurried to get off of him.

Jacob rolled over so he was lying on his side, he started to cough, slowly catching his breath again.

" Are you alright?" Cassandra asked, concerned.

"My back has seen better days," Jacob sat up slowly, almost able to breathe normally." You?"

" I'm fine. "

A few seconds later they both realized the situation they were in. They were in another cave. It was eerily dark up at this pleace. Like, spooky dark. Jacob took out the lighter and turned it on so they at least could see their surroundings.

Glancing up, they could barely make out the large wall of stone across from them.

" What we do, now? "

"Well, it's too high for us to climb."

" Maybe we ca-…" The walls start to shake gently swallowing the last of her sentence.

A massive chunk of the ceiling is falling across the cave and the noise it makes echoes throughout the cave. Then it all goes quiet.

" That place isn't safe. The cave's surface is far too unstable to stay here. " Cassandra said, and began moving deeper into the cave, down the hall.

" Then we might as well looking for the exit. " He announced, followed her like a shadow.

The cave gets more impressive the further they delve. But all they need is a way out of the walls. They expecting a simple road, they'd found a labyrinth of tunnels.

A three hours passed, however, not one single sliver of light was visible, except the lighter in Jacob's hand.

And Cassandra starts to think that she's leading them nowhere. She do mental map in her mind. But the past five turns have been dead ends, and the way they're going now seem to a very in options.

They kept moving - until they came to an intersection with six hallways to choose from.

" A five-minute break? " Cassandra asked, Jacob cracks a two chem light and cave bathed in green light as he turned off the flashlight.

" Good idea. " He hands her one stick before lean against the wall.

Cassandra , on the other hand, walking in circles as spreads her hands out before her to bring up the floating workspace only she can see, and then she just suddenly stopped. Her eyes land on the wall now in front of her.

"Stone, Look here" Cassandra pointed at one of the walls "it's different… " She says, leaning in close enough that her nose is almost pressed to the wall.

He came to her side to see it. Indeed the wall was different. It look like new compared to others wall. He placed chem light on ground and turned on the light. So they could watch the wall better, and something engraved in the wall caught Jacob's well trained eye.

This was sign that was written on the walls in a foreign language. He seemed deep in thought as Cassandra stared at him while he study word on wall.

" _Aedar aeun naeog_ " As soon as his words were out, the sign glows with a bright light blue light, throbbing at a steady pace and the wall parted reveling another corridor. It sent a fresh gust of wind out. It smelled of moist earth and forest.

" What it is? " Jacob asked as turn on the flashlight to illuminate new corridor.

" I think that it's a way out of here, given movement of air. " Cassandra simply said.

They went in and entrance closed again after them. The two glanced at one another for a moment, then just moved on into the ice tunnel.

After what felt like an eternal walk, they turned the corner to reveal a exit from a cave.

The first thing they saw when they was got on the outside… was Snow. Big, cold flakes of it, swirling through the air, piling up in drifts, reflecting back harsh moonshine so brightly it was shining like diamonds.

" It's so good to see the sky, instead of rock. " Cassandra said as looked up at the stars twinkling in the night sky. The stars looked different up here.

When their eyes do get used to the dark and all part of full moon showing behind the gray clouds, they may saw their surroundings.

A big clearing that was surrounded by all kinds of thorns and brambles, and could hide anyone from unwanted looks. Everything in the clearing was still and silent.

Massive white tree like pillars run down the an over-grown path that led through the forest.

In the clearing there was a cliff that jutted out into it which had a frozen waterfall that flowed into a large pond at the bottom.

" Where are we ? " Jacob asked as watching one of white tree with a claw marks.

Cassandra pointed up to the sky, and she said, " I'm not really sure, but there's the North Star, which means we are four miles northeast from Skaði's castle. "

Jacob looked back at exit from the cave. They managed to go above ground. But now they must somehow found their way back to "point A".

" Okay ,Cassie , what do you say we scout around. " He looks to the forest behind them.

She gave him a small smile and they headed off towards the forest.

After ten minutes of walking through unfamiliar terrain the two came to a small cliff that offered a view of the surrounding plain.

There was a large forest that stretched as far as the eye could see. The trees were tall and with bark as black as ebony, armored in grey-green needles. It was a dark, primal place, untouched for ten thousand years.

Cassandra enjoying the view for a while, then reaches in her pocket, pulls out her phone.

" No signal, yours? "

" My phone is broken " Jacob slips his phone into his back backpack, sighing.

Red head looked back at horizon. A light twinkling at the edge of her peripheral vision catches her attention.

" Look over there. We are 37 kilometers away from this lights. Do you think it's this people that bar owner mentioned? "

Jacob look in that direction - he remember as one men in small city where they started: told them about group of people who live together 50 years in the mountains and follow a nomadic existence.

"That's just something we'll have to find out.", he said, nodding towards the forest.


End file.
